happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yotsuba Alice
Appearance Alice has dark orange hair which is tied up in two buns with a couple strands let loose and her eyes are dark orange. Alice's casual outfit consists of a white lace dress with two yellow streaks, a yellow camisole with three dark orange ribbons, a dark yellow pantyhose and dark grey slippers. As Cure Rosetta, Alice or Cure Rosetta has orange eyes and hair. Rosetta's hairstyle is made up of twin tails with large curls at the end. There are large double hair rings on top of her head. Rosetta's costume seems to resemble Cure Echo's, with white sleeves like Cure Sunshine's, and a green ribbon with short ends at her stomach. There is an orange heart on her left side. There are feathers and yellow ribbons on her wrists. Her boots end below her knees and are center-lined, with round toe tips and yellow ribbons at the top on each side. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Relationships Aida Mana: Mana is one of Alice's elementary school-time classmates. Hishikawa Rikka: Rikka is another one of Alice's elementary school time classmates. Kenzaki Makoto: Makoto is one of Alice's Pretty Cure teammates. Lance: Lance is Alice's transformation partner who helps her transform into Cure Rosetta. Sebastian: The chief butler of Yotsuba Zaibatsu and Alice's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also the person Alice trusts the most. Yotsuba Ichiro : Alice's grandfather and martial arts teacher. Itsusuboshi Reina: An acquaintance of Alice, and from Reina's perspective at least, her rival. Madoka Aguri: Met during the battle with Regina and encourages her to be strong. Cure Rosetta "The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!" 陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ！ Hidamari poka poka! Kyua Rozetta! Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta?) is Alice's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents warmth. Lance cries out his name before Alice places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Lance's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Alice floats around with her body glowing yellow. First, her hair glows yellow and grows into two long ponytails. Her hair then turns to a lighter orange and her hair accessories and clover shaped earrings start to appear, as well as her choker. Next, her arm warmers and dress appear as her Lovely Commune attaches itself to her dress. She taps her feet on the ground and her boots appear. Then she taps her chest and her yellow heart-shaped brooch materializes. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Rosetta poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Rosetta Wall is Cure Rosetta's main defense , with the incantation "Stiff and Strong, Rosetta Wall!" (カッチカチのロゼッタウォール！ "Kacchikachi no Rozetta Wōru!"?). It is the first defensive attack in the Doki Doki! series. Rosetta Reflection is Cure Rosetta's secondary individual attack with the incantation Pretty Cure, Rosetta Reflection! (プリキュア、ロゼッタリフレクション! "Purikyua, Rozetta Rifurekushon!"?) It appears in Episode 11. She needs the Love Heart Arrow, and her Cure Lovead. She makes a clover-shaped wall that then appears and she uses it for defense. Although Rosetta Reflection is a defensive attack, the attack is also used for purifying Cutie Madame, which was used in Episode 25. Rosetta Balloon is Cure Rosetta's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. It first appeared in episode 33. Power-Ups Like her Cure partners, she can power up by herself when she takes the battle seriously, and when this happens, a yellow light glows around her body Etymolog Yotsuba (四葉?) : Yotsuba (四葉) means "four leaves" or "four leafed", referring to a clover, which is similar in shape to Cure Rosetta's designated card suit, the club. Arisu / Alice (ありす?) : (Chinese 【中文】爱丽丝( The canon spelling of her name is currently unknown. In Japanese "Arisu", the hiragana spelling, is a common Japanese girl name "有栖", which mostly comes from one of the Japanese royalty last name "有栖川". In English, "Alice", a name meaning "noble", and is probably a tribute to the main character "Alice" from Lewis Carroll's story, "Through the Looking Glass". Carroll's Alice traveled to a trump card land named Kingdom of Hearts, which fits in with the theme of Doki Doki!. Category:Green cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Characters Category:Doki Doki Kiss! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki Ai! Pretty Cure Category:Motto! Doki Doki Pretty Cure